The present invention relates to a cartridge loader and, more particularly, relates to a loader for loading of rimmed firearm cartridges through the loading port gate into the magazine of a firearm.
Firearms, particularly rifles of the lever-action type, generally have a tubular magazine which extends along or beneath the barrel and which will hold a number of cartridges. The cartridges are loaded into the magazine through a loading port and gate in the side of the receiver which requires the user to insert the cartridges one by one until the magazine is filled or the desired number of cartridges have been loaded. In order to transfer a cartridge from its position in the magazine to a firing position in the chamber, the action of the rifle, such as a lever action, is operated to feed the cartridge into the breach. Rifles of this type are common and may typically range in calibers from 0.30, 0.45 to 0.70 and larger in some custom made firearms.
A review of the prior art discloses a number of devices to assist in the loading of cartridges into a firearm. Most of these are of the speed loader type designed for shotguns. These types of devices are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,284 which has flexible tube with a slot which holds the shells until discharged by means of a plunger which moves within the tube.
A loading device for rifles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 869,484 which is directed to a simple compact, inexpensive carrier for cartridges. The cartridges align longitudinally in the carrier and the carrier will transfer the cartridges by a single movement to the magazine of the rifle in position for feeding the firing chamber.
Another early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 391,811 entitled xe2x80x9cCharger for Magazine Firearmsxe2x80x9d is directed to an implement which carries a series of cartridges which can be easily introduced into the magazine of firearm having a spring mechanism to force the cartridges through the tube.
While devices as described above exist, there nevertheless exists a need for a simple, inexpensive and easy to use device which may be utilized to rapidly and expediently load cartridges through the loading port and gate of a firearm into the magazine.
Briefly, the present invention provides a cartridge loader which can be used to load rimmed cartridges of different calibers and is adapted for use with firearms, such as lever action rifles. The loader device of the present invention will assist in performing the operation of loading shells or cartridges into the tubular magazine of the rifle quickly without the user having to insert the cartridges one at a time through the loading gate.
The loader of the present invention consists of an elongate tube defining a loading chamber. The diameter of the loading chamber is preferably approximately xc2xdxe2x80x3 to xc2xexe2x80x3 and will accommodate a range of cartridges from the smaller 0.30 caliber up to larger cartridges such as 0.45 to 0.70 caliber. The front end of the tube is open so that the cartridges may be quickly and easily inserted into the loading chamber with the manual slide in the retracted position. A longitudinal slot extends in the side wall of the tube. A slide is manually moveable along the tube. The slide is attached to a pusher within the tube by a fastener extending through the slot. Thus, when the user advances or retracts the slide, the pusher will similarly be advanced or retracted. The nose of the pusher will engage the base of the rear cartridge. The configuration of the pusher nose is selected so that the nose of the pusher will contact the base of the rimmed cartridge in the area outside the primer located in the base. As the slide is moved forwardly toward the front end of the tube, the movement of the pusher will cause cartridges to be advanced and discharged into the magazine.
The front end of the tube has a surface which is angular so that the tube may be placed against the side of the rifle at the loading port with the tube extending outwardly with respect to the firearm. The angled surface of the discharge end has a projecting tip which preferably has a lip that will engage and hold the gate in an open position when the loader is engaged at the side of the firearm. With the gate in the open position, the cartridges will be advanced from the loading tube through the gate into the magazine until all or a selected number of cartridges have been inserted in the magazine. The pusher, in the forward position, will project into the loading port to fully insert the cartridges into the magazine.